


Riflessioni di un Messia Oscuro

by Goddess_of_the_arena



Category: Dark Messiah of Might and Magic (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, is a demon always a monster?
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 09:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22494061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess_of_the_arena/pseuds/Goddess_of_the_arena
Summary: Sareth salva Leanna dal ragno gigante nella caverna sotto Nar Heresh. Le parole della maga lo spingono a riflettere sulla propria natura.





	Riflessioni di un Messia Oscuro

Sareth scavalcò la zampa del ragno gigante e si fece strada a colpi di spada fra i ragni più piccoli (che erano comunque grossi come cani), fino a raggiungere Leanna. La ragazza, appena libera, si ravviò i capelli rossicci e gli sorrise, "Sareth, mio caro, grazie. Per Ylath, grazie. Hai scoperto i piani di Arantir?".

Quel ‘mio caro’ non piacque granché al giovane principe, che tuttavia si limitò ad annuire, "Sì, è diretto alla necropoli. Ti spiegherò più tardi", puntò con la spada di fuoco verso l’uscita della caverna, "Dobbiamo sbrigarci. Stai dietro di me".

Lei annuì e poi, come se niente fosse, corse avanti, costringendolo ad afferrarla per un braccio ed a tirarla indietro, con gentilezza, ma anche con decisione. "Ho detto: stai **_dietro_** di me. Non posso proteggerti, se vai avanti da sola".

 _Te ne pentirai!_ , commentò Xana, disgustata, _Sarà solo un intralcio!_

Il Messia Oscuro sospirò: sapeva quanto la succubus fosse gelosa, ma non gli sembrava un buon motivo per lasciare una ragazza innocente a morire, _Non si metterà fra noi, Xana. Nessuno si metterà fra noi._

La demonessa sapeva che il suo amato era sincero, però…Lui era suo! E quella sgualdrina umana voleva portarglielo via!

 _Se ne andrà per la sua strada appena tutto questo sarà finito_ , promise Sareth, salendo in ascensore insieme alla maga. Leanna lo scrutò per qualche attimo, come se lo vedesse per la prima volta, "Sareth, dimmi la verità, che ti è successo? Cos’è quest’aura…Demoniaca? Non posso credere che tu sia…".

 _Vuole possederti, dice solo falsità! Non ascoltarla!_ , scattò Xana.

Il giovane uomo s’irrigidì, pensando in fretta: non poteva dire a Leanna che era il Messia Oscuro della profezia e che, riportandolo in vita grazie al potere del Teschio delle Ombre, Xana aveva risvegliato il suo lato demoniaco, rimasto latente per tutti i suoi vent’anni di vita, "Non vorrei dirtelo…Ma non è facile".

L’umana sorrise, "Non dire niente. Puoi ancora essere purificato, conosco un modo. Parlerò con il sacerdote del tempio di Ylath a Stonehelm, se riesco ad uscire da qui, sono sicura che ti aiuterà: si chiama Denam, è un brav’uomo".

 _Non ascoltarla!_ , ripeté la succubus, con forza, _Lei non ha idea di cosa tu sia!_

Beh, questo era poco, ma sicuro.

_ Lei non sa nulla del tuo potere! Io sì, io ti ho salvato la vita, lei ti ha solo usato! Ed ora che sei rinato, lei vuole che tu rinunci al tuo potere? Ma che razza di amica è? _

Sareth non replicò, ma in cuor suo, la pensava allo stesso modo: insomma, d’accordo, lui era metà demone e metà umano. E con questo? Non era un mostro…O perlomeno, non si sentiva tale e non gli sembrava di essersi mai comportato come tale: al contrario, si era sempre prodigato per aiutare e proteggere i deboli.

Allora perché mai si sarebbe dovuto ‘purificare’? Non poteva essere una brava persona, anche restando ciò che era sempre stato? Senza contare che, se si fosse ‘purificato’, il rituale avrebbe ucciso Xana, che era un demone puro e di certo, il Messia Oscuro non avrebbe mai lasciato morire la donna che amava. Mai, a nessun costo.

Ma dirlo a Leanna non gli sembrava una buona idea, perciò decise di accantonare il discorso, "La cosa più importante, ora, è fermare Arantir". La maga fece per replicare, ma in quel momento l’ascensore arrivò al piano e Sareth tagliò corto. "Resta qui, tornerò a prenderti, quando la via sarà libera".

A dire il vero, se avesse potuto, l’avrebbe volentieri mollata lì, ma ovviamente non poteva: il suo senso del dovere ed il suo onore glielo impedivano. Gli sfuggì un sorrisetto ironico, al pensiero che lui, il predestinato, il Messia Oscuro, l’unico figlio del demone sovrano Kha-Beleth, colui che avrebbe dovuto distruggere la prigione dei demoni e scatenare l’Inferno su tutta Ashan, _lui_ si preoccupava del dovere e dell’onore.

Fin da bambino, aveva pensato che il Messia Oscuro fosse un mostro sanguinario e spietato, una creatura malvagia, un essere abietto e senz’anima. Mai, nemmeno nei suoi sogni, od incubi, più assurdi, avrebbe potuto immaginare che la profezia parlasse di lui stesso, mai avrebbe immaginato di essere per metà un demone…Anche se, nelle ultime settimane, certe parole che gli erano state rivolte lo avevano indotto a farsi delle domande sulla propria natura.

Prima Arantir lo aveva chiamato ‘abominio’; poi Xana gli aveva detto che il Settimo Drago, che tutti sapevano essere nemico dei demoni, era stato uno dei nemici di suo padre; più tardi, l’orco Aratrok del clan TeschioRosso lo aveva apostrofato come ‘essere demoniaco’; quando aveva trovato la spada sacra Dente di Drago, non solo l’arma lo aveva quasi ustionato solo a sfiorarla, ma la succubus lo aveva avvertito che la spada era ‘impregnata di incantesimi contro la _nostra_ razza’.

Quello, più di tutto, aveva fatto suonare un campanello d’allarme nella mente del principe: Xana non era umana, questo era chiaro. E se appartenevano alla stessa razza…Poi Arantir, prima di ucciderlo, lo aveva definito ‘ _una specie di demone bastardo’_. E dulcis in fundo, in una visione, Kha-Beleth in persona aveva reclamato Sareth come proprio figlio ed erede, ‘ _messaggero di fuoco e di sangue’_.

E così, la verità, quella verità sconvolgente, era finalmente stata rivelata: Sareth era il Messia Oscuro. Eppure, nonostante il risveglio del suo lato demoniaco, il giovane uomo non si sentiva granché diverso: era più forte, questo sì, più maturo. Con quello che aveva passato, probabilmente era cresciuto più in fretta durante il viaggio, che in tutti i vent’anni che aveva trascorso sotto la tutela di Phenrig!

Ma, in fondo all’anima, era ancora lo stesso Sareth di sempre, il ragazzo onesto e di buon cuore che dava una mano ai servitori nei lavori pesanti ed usciva di nascosto per portare cibo e coperte ai mendicanti, anche se sapeva che il suo maestro sarebbe andato su tutte le furie, se lo avesse scoperto.

Aveva sempre considerato i Demoni come mostri, ma ora che sapeva di esserlo in parte lui stesso, cominciava a chiedersi se forse non fosse possibile che anche altri, demoni puri, fossero buoni, o perlomeno non senza speranza di redimersi. Insomma, Xana era un demone, eppure lo amava e si era presa cura di lui fin dall’inizio del viaggio e per quanto lui poteva percepire attraverso il loro legame spirituale, non c’era malvagità in lei. Non che fosse una santa, questo no, ma nemmeno un mostro.

Mentre si avvicinava al portale per attivarlo, perso nelle sue riflessioni, Leanna lo chiamò, “Sareth, aspetta!”. Lui si voltò, “Sì?”. “Ricordati del tempio, ti prego. Mi manca il Sareth che ho conosciuto a casa di mio zio”.

Lui non replicò e dopo aver pronunciato la parola segreta, entrò nel portale, sentendosi come se lo avessero preso a calci. L’idea che in lui ci fosse qualcosa di sbagliato, qualcosa da cancellare solo perché lo rendeva diverso dagli altri, lo faceva stare male: era mezzo demone e mezzo umano fin da quando era ancora nel ventre di sua madre, era nato così, era cresciuto avendo del sangue demoniaco nelle vene ed era già un mezzosangue quando era arrivato a Stonehelm ed aveva incontrato per la prima volta Leanna e Menelag.

Era un ibrido già allora e Leanna sembrava essersi presa una bella cotta per lui, a giudicare da quel discorso impacciato e sconnesso che gli aveva fatto sulla nave prima di partire per l’Isola del Teschio. Eppure, ora che la natura demoniaca di Sareth era stata rivelata, lei lo trattava come un…Come un mostro, od un malato infetto, che andava curato al più presto.

‘ _Mi manca il Sareth che ho conosciuto a casa di mio zio_ ’, aveva detto. Ma ‘quel’ Sareth era lo stesso uomo che l’aveva appena liberata dalla fossa del ragno! Era la stessa persona, lo stesso giovane per cui lei aveva sbavato fino a mezzo minuto fa.

Davvero il semplice fatto che lui avesse del sangue di demone in sé bastava a cambiare così radicalmente l’opinione che aveva di lui? A quanto pareva sì, concluse con amarezza il principe. Non importava più il bene che aveva fatto, né il bene che avrebbe fatto in futuro. Contava solo il suo sangue misto, ormai. Ed in base a quello, tutti lo avrebbero disprezzato e guardato con disgusto e paura.

Una violenta vampata di rabbia gli si accese nel petto: non era giusto! Non aveva fatto nulla per meritarsi un trattamento simile, eppure…Scosse la testa, non era il momento per perdersi in simili pensieri: Arantir doveva essere fermato e questo aveva la precedenza su tutto. Ci sarebbe stato tempo per rimuginare una volta che Stonehelm fosse stata salvata.

Perché una cosa era certa: Messia Oscuro o no, Sareth non avrebbe permesso che tutte quelle vite innocenti andassero perdute. E la profezia poteva andarsene all'inferno.


End file.
